Yugioh! DE - Episode 148
Playing the Villain Summary Kyle's Preparations The episode begins with Kyle in his room frantic over the impending duels. He shuffles through his cards, wanting a perfect balance between his Mist Valley and Harpie cards. The spirits of both archetypes seem to beckon Kyle, but he's too distracted to listen. Kyle's rumblings disturb Cole, who shouts for him to go to bed already. The next day, the duels begin. Shy and Maya win their duels quite easily, as do many members of the Society of Light, led by Marlon. Clarissa wins her duel quietly and subsequently rejects all duels for the rest of the day, preferring much more to watch. In addition, Cole is dueling and is shown very tired because Kyle kept him up all night with his Deck shuffling. Cole still wins his duel to remain alive in the tournament, but he will certainly not be accepting any challenges for the rest of the day. His X-Saber duel spirits are uncharacteristically in agreement. Taking their powers from the Cole, when Cole is exhausted, so are they. Meanwhile, Kyle is now harassing Cameron across campus about his Deck. Cameron maintains his icy calmness and advises Kyle to duel like he's been dueling, and he will be fine. Kyle insists he won't. He reminds Cameron that he refused to duel with him against the Amazoness girls in New York. Cameron says that's because their decks were incompatible to pair together, not because Kyle is weak or incompetent. As Kyle fumbles through his cards, he drops them. Cameron helps Kyle pick them up, and Cameron observes "Chain Energy" as one of Kyle's cards. Cameron asks why Kyle would have such a card in his Deck. Kyle said he read online that "Chain Energy" would be a great card in a WIND Deck. Cameron stares at the card and wishes to say something. Kyle can tell Cameron has a thought, but Cameron merely hands back the card, only advising Kyle to use the card wisely. Kyle follows Cameron still wishing to know what he wanted to say. Cameron simply says they need to get to class. As the Genex Tournament commences, Avalon keeps track of the students' early victories, bearing no surprise at the wins and losses thus far. Avalon muses that they need to weed out the weak before the professional duelists arrive. Avalon muses that his strongest of the Society of Light will defeat and infect the professional duelists who will spread his influence across the world. The Actors' Guild The day proceeds as normal. Most noticeably, Kyle is distracted during his Obelisk classes and Cole sleeps through most of them. Cameron helps prepare a meal, which Theodore says will be his last very soon. Cameron asks why, not that he's necessarily complaining. Theodore says that Cameron has done an excellent job as a student chef, but the Genex Tournament should take priority. Theodore hopes Cameron gets through the early days of the tournament. When he has, they will have the duel that should have had when he first arrived at Duel Academy. Cameron smiles at his mentor. Theodore initially returns it, but then hounds Cameron to get back to work and make the night's desserts. After Cameron finishes making the desserts, he notes that he has not yet had his duel and needs an opponent. The frightful Kyle is not far from Cameron and Cameron notes that if Kyle keeps following him, they will have to duel, and Kyle is frightened by that prospect. Suddenly Cole bursts out and snatches Kyle. Cole hopes Cameron doesn't mind, and Cameron does not, allowing his friend to be taken. Finally alone, Cameron seeks out his first opponent. Cole drags Kyle, who demands to be let go. Cole tells his roommate that tournament results are public and on the school website. He says that Kyle hasn't dueled and if he doesn't duel by dinner time, he'll be forced to duel the closest person to him that is still in the tournament. He reminds him that Kyle's duel disk will lock onto that opponent. Kyle asks what that has to do with anything. Cole says it's best that Kyle just get his first duel over with. Then, this return to cowardice streak he's been on will be over once he wins. Kyle actually sees the logic in this and stops fighting Cole. Kyle walks on his own now and asks where his roommate is taking him. Cole takes Kyle to Duel Academy's theater where the theater students await. Most of them are clad in white uniforms. Cole presents them, their "villain", and the theater students make a very dramatic entrance and display, focusing on Kyle. Kyle asks what this is, and one of the students speaks up, saying that they asked Cole to be their villain in their production, but he declined, citing being "tired". Kyle realizes that was his fault. Jem says they all wanted Cole because his monsters are all blood-thirsty savage warriors and thus they would make the perfect villains. Cole takes offense to this, but the spirit of X-Saber Gottams shies away at this humbling read of his and his allies' character. Cole sighs and explains that he did not want to duel, but promised them another duelist: Kyle. The theater student introduces himself as the junior Jem, and Jem quickly denounces Kyle as any sort of villain. His WIND monsters certainly strike an aura of aggression, sometimes, but Kyle himself is nothing like a villain. Cole says that they asked for fresh face for their play and just asks Jem to improvise. Jem prepares his duel disk before he takes one side of the theater stage. Kyle is nervous once more, but Cole pushes him a little to just get the duel over with. Kyle walks to the theater stage on the opposite side of Jem. The theater students occupy the audience and the "play" begins. The Duel Jem decides to take on the role of the hero of the play. He puts on his acting face and decides to get into the role. He draws enthusiastically aiming to cleanse Kyle of his impurity, and he will join the Society of Light. Cole wonders if Jem knows how ridiculous he looks, but the audience seems to love it. Jem Normal Summons his first hero, "White Knight Swordsman". He then sets one card and ends his turn. Kyle is relieved to see that "White Knight Swordsman" only has 1200 ATK, making it easy to take down, but he thinks that maybe that's what Jem wants. Kyle thinks about "The Light". It hides nothing and exposes all. Jem can see Kyle hesitating, and calls him a very poor villain, saying that villains should be assertive and confident. However, it does not matter. Jem promises that when Kyle joins the Society, he will have complete clarity. Kyle relaxes and activates Field Spell: "Divine Wind of the Mist Valley". The stage transforms into an open valley with an elegant rainbow wind that everyone admires. Kyle tells himself to play this strategy right. He first Normal Summons "Mist Valley Falcon", who takes to the field with his sword ready to battle. However, despite the 2000 ATK, Kyle tells Jem he won't be using "Falcon" at the moment. He reveals "Mist Condor" in his hand and uses its effect to "Falcon" to his hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position with 300 extra ATK. Jem insults the move as Kyle traded a strong monster for a weaker one, but Kyle tells Jem that a storm is brewing. The "Divine Wind of the Mist Valley" begins to muster a storm, and Kyle explains that when a monster is returned from his side of the field to his hand he can Special Summon a "Mist Valley" monster from his Deck in Attack Position, and he "Mist Valley Shaman", a Tuner monster. Kyle counts that he aims to tune his LEvel 3 "Mist Condor" with his Level 3 "Shaman" to Synchro Summon "Mist Valley Thunder Lord". Jem is excited to see the "villain's" powerful monster, but the move fails. The two wind spirits look back to Kyle embarrassed. Cole thinks it's hilarious. "Shaman" communicates with Kyle, explaining that "Mist Valley Thunder Bird" is a Level 7 monster, not Level 6. Jem inadvertently interrupts the conversation and asks where this big bad Synchro Monster is. Kyle sheepishly explains that he made a mistake, but strongly states that he can still attack. Kyle has "Mist Condor" attack and destroy "Swordsman" reducing Jem's LP to 3500, but it's what he wanted. Jem activates his facedown: "Second Impression" to Special Summon a second copy of "White Knight Swordsman" from his Deck in Attack Position. Jem explains the effect of "White Knight Swordsman" in Jem's Graveyard, which will empower all "White Knight" monsters he controls by 300 ATK. This means "Shaman" cannot attack without ensuring her own destruction. Kyle sets one card to end his turn. Jem hopes to wrap up the duel quickly. He summons his next warrior, "White Knight Lancer" who enjoys a 300 ATK bonus. "Lancer" attacks and destroys "Mist Condor" but before the attack completes, Kyle activates Continuous Trap: "Begone Knave" to force all monsters who inflict Battle Damage to return to the owners' hand. As such, "Lancer" returns to Jem's hand. Jem deduces Kyle's "villainous" strategy to punish the hero for offense and aggression by restating all of his powers to zero every time he attacks. However, Jem says that true heroes will not be bogged down by the slight of their enemies. They find other ways to get back up and continue fighting. He continues his attack and has "Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Shaman", and "Swordsman" promptly returns to Jem's hand. He sets two cards to end his turn. Cole finds the air about this duel absurd, but he believes Kyle adding "Begone Knave" to his Deck was a great choice as it will work in tandem with "Divine Wind of the Mist Valley". However, Jem has left himself open, meaning those two facedown cards must be dangerous. Kyle draws the new addition to his Deck "Chain Energy." Kyle looks at it, and remembers that Cameron hesitated to speak about the card and wonders why. Kyle wonders if he should even play it. Kyle decides to shelve the card in his hand before he returns "Mist Valley Falcon" to his field. "Falcon" attacks directly but to attack "Falcon" has Kyle return "Begone, Knave" to his hand. Cole repeats to himself that it is truly a genius strategy. Before "Falcon's" attack can be completed, Jem activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon 4 EARTH Level 1 "Sheep Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). A replay occurs and "Falcon" attacks and destroys the blue "Sheep Token". Jem asserts that the slight of the villain will not touch him. Kyle sets one card and expresses doubt at Jem's claim. Kyle says he's not a villain, but he has other ways of siphoning his opponents' LP. He activates Continuous Spell: "Chain Energy". Cole is extremely alarmed by this new Spell as his Jem. Kyle explains the cards effect, which manifests itself as chains latching onto Kyle and Jem. From now on, each player must pay 500 Life Points per card to Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set or activate cards from his/her respective hand. Cole shouts at Kyle calling him an idiot for using such a card, but Kyle does not entirely understand. The audience enjoys the turn of events, and Jem sees the villain showing his true colors by playing such a life sucking double-edged sword. He draws and by the effect of "Chain Energy", Jem pays 500 LP to activate "Left Hand Offering", discarding two monsters and then Normal Summoning "White Knight Lord" without a tribute at the cost of a further 500 LP. Jem proclaims "White Knight Lord" as his greatest hero and his new warrior gains a 900 ATK bonus, and Kyle demands to know why. Jem says it should be obvious. He had two "White Knight Swordsmen" in his hand and discarded them both with the effect of "Left Hand Offering." Jem repeats that no matter the tactics of his enemies. He orders "White Knight Lord" to destroy "Falcon" and Kyle takes 900 damage. "White Knight Lord" then returns to Kyle's hand but when "Lord" destroys a monster by battle, Kyle takes 300 damage. It's Kyle's turn to suffer the effects of "Chain Energy". After he draws, Kyle paying 500 LP to Normal Summon "Harpie Channeler". Kyle announces and activates "Channeler's" effect to discard a "Harpie" card and Special Summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" from his Deck in Defense Position. Kyle overlays his 2 Level 4 WIND monsters to Xyz Summon "Tornado Dragon" in Attack Position. Kyle activates "Tornado Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to destroy Jem's set Spell/Trap. "Tornado Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Sheep Token". Kyle sets one card, leaving him with 1200 LP. Jem draws and pays 500 LP to activate "Knight Tactics". Jem explains its effect that by tributing his 2 "Sheep Tokens", he can Special Summon "White Knight Lord" from his hand in Attack Position. "Lord" swings his large mace and uses it to destroy "Tornado Dragon". Kyle is left with 100 LP, and "Lord" returns to Jem's hand. Kyle is now unable to play any more cards due to the effect of "Chain Energy" while Jem still has 1500 LP to fiddle with. Jem tells Kyle he still has "White Knight Lancer" still in his hand, ready to battle. Kyle draws and Jem tells his opponent that "Chain Energy" will not prevent Kyle from using any more cards in his hand beause he oes not have sufficient LP. Outraged at this prospect, Cole shouts at Kyle, asking him if he listened to the cards in his Deck before he assembled it. Kyle realizes that he did not. He was so frantic, he did not listen to the Harpie spirits or the Mist Valley. A voice asks Kyle if he's ready to listen now, and the voice comes from his Graveyard. As Kyle contemplates, Jem goes on to say that the reason why villains always lose is because villains underestimate the opponent or never think their evil plan through because they think it is imperious. Kyle cuts off Jem, saying that he's right. The card "Chain Energy" is an evil and villainous card, and he was wrong to include it in his Deck. However, the card has a critical loophole of sorts. Because of his low LP, "Chain Energy" prevents him from playing new cards in his hand, but the cards he still has on his field are for him to use without any drawback. Kyle reveals his facedown, Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Falcon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Falcon" was the voice calling out to Kyle, and Kyle apologizes for ignoring him earlier. "Falcon" returns "Chain Energy" to his hand, symbolized by the shackles fading away. "Falcon" attacks directly and Jem's LP drops to 0, winning Kyle the duel. Aftermath After the duel, the audience claps, but Jem is furious at his loss, deeming himself a disgrace to the role of hero in his own production. However, he comes up with an idea of a play where the villain is the main character and acknowledges his own faults until he becomes a hero in his own right. The theater students take to the idea and Kyle walks off the stage, thinking they are all very strange. Even so Jem and the others thank Kyle for his help. Jem throws Kyle his Genex Medallion. Jem is out of the tournament, but doesn't mind as it will give him more time to work on his play for the end of the year. Cole congratulates Kyle on his win, but Kyle feels extremely weak and drained. Kyle pulls out "Chain Energy" and tears up the card without another look. Kyle says he added the card to his Deck because of his Deck's style of returning his opponents' cards to their hand, but his strategy also returns cards to his own hand as well, making it a poor addition to his Deck. Kyle says he didn't listen to his Deck and it nearly cost him a continuation in the tournament. Kyle promises he will not make that same mistake again. Cole shrugs it off, saying he probably will. Cole marches off to dinner and Kyle angrily follows behind. Avalon is shown having watched the duel and is not diappointed in Kyle's win. He believes that even Kyle had the capabilities to last through the opening day of the tournament, but in the coming days, he full expects the Mist Valley to be under his possession. Meanwhile, Cameron is shown winning his first duel of the tournament and earns his first Genex Medallion. Featured Duel: Kyle vs. Jem Thorburn Turn 1: Jem Jem Normal Summons "White Knight Swordsman" (1200/1200). He sets one card. Turn 2: Kyle Kyle activates Field Spell: "Divine Wind of the Mist Valley". He Normal Summons "Mist Valley Falcon" (2000/1200). Kyle uses "Mist Condor's" effect in his hand to return "Falcon" to his hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position (1400 → 1700/400). Kyle activates the effect of "Divine Wind of the Mist Valley" to Special Summon "Mist Valley Shaman" (1200/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Kyle tries to Synchro Summons "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" but he does not meet the requirements. "Mist Condor" attacks and destroys "Swordsman" (Jem 4000 > 3500). Jem activates "Second Impression" to Special Summon a second copy of "White Knight Swordsman" from his Deck in Attack Position. Due to the effect of the "White Knight Swordsman" in Jem's Graveyard, all "White Knight" monsters gain 300 ATK ("White Knight Swordsman": 1200 → 1500/1200). Kyle sets one card. Turn 3: Jem Jem Normal Summons "White Knight Lancer" (1500 → 1800/0). "Lancer" attacks and destroys "Mist Condor" (Kyle 4000 > 3900). Kyle activates Continuous Trap: "Begone Knave" to force all monsters who inflict Battle Damage to return to the owners' hand. "Lancer" returns to Jem's hand. "Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Shaman" (Kyle 3900 > 3600), and "Swordsman" returns to Jem's hand. He sets two cards. Turn 4: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons "Mist Valley Falcon". Kyle activates Continuous Spell: "Chain Energy". "Falcon" attacks directly but to attack "Falcon" has Kyle return "Chain Energy" to his hand. Jem activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). A replay occurs and "Falcon" attacks and destroys a "Sheep Token". Kyle activates "Chain Energy". From now on, each player must pay 500 Life Points per card to Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set or activate cards from his/her respective hand. Turn 5: Jem By the effect of "Chain Energy", Jem pays 500 LP (Jem 3500 > 3000) to activate "Left Hand Offering", discard two monsters and then Normal Summon "White Knight Lord" (2000 → 2900/2000) without a tribute (Jem 3000 > 2500). "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Falcon" (Kyle 3600 > 2500). "White Knight Lord" returns to Kyle's hand but when "Lord" destroys a monster by battle, Kyle takes 300 damage (Kyle 2500 > 2200). Turn 6: Kyle By the effect of "Chain Energy", Kyle pays 500 LP (Kyle 2200 > 1700) to Normal Summons "Harpie Channeler" (1400/1300). Kyle activates "Channeler's" effect to discard a "Harpie" card to Special Summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800/1300) from his Deck in Defense Position. Kyle overlays his 2 Level 4 WIND monsters to Xyz Summon "Tornado Dragon" (2100/2000) in Attack Position. Kyle activates "Tornado Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to destroy Jem's set Spell/Trap. "Tornado Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Sheep Token". Kyle sets one card (Kyle 1700 > 1200). Turn 7: Jem Jem activates "Knight Tactics" (Jem 2500 > 2000) to Tribute his 2 "Sheep Tokens" to Special Summon "White Knight Lord" (2000 → 2900/2000) from his hand in Attack Position (Jem 2000 > 1500). "Lord" attacks and destroys "Tornado Dragon" (Kyle 1200 > 400 > 100). "Lord" returns to Jem's hand. Turn 8: Kyle Kyle activates "Call of the Haunted" Special Summon "Falcon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Falcon" attacks directly and Kyle returns "Begone Knave" to his hand to do so (Jem 1500 > 0). Kyle wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Kyle's Duels